


we're still children even though we're grown up

by poutyhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, M/M, they share an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyhuang/pseuds/poutyhuang
Summary: that title makes no fucking sense but shut up i can't name stuff okanyways i know it doesn't seem like that much but i promise you this is a cute little drabblethe seungjin tag needs w a t e r i n g  so i came to deliver,,, with a less than half filled flowering canwhat is that metaphorthis summary is a mess and so am ienjoy this fic i guess i promise that i'm not a 12 y/o and i like to think that i'm actually decent at writing





	we're still children even though we're grown up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [those in desperate need of seungjin content](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=those+in+desperate+need+of+seungjin+content).



> hi so i'm planning on writing a lot more seungjin fics because y'all are hoes and there's not enough updates as of right now to satiate me
> 
> so i decided that i was gonna write a bunch of seungjin shit and bring this tag back to life
> 
> let's go lesbians!
> 
> also this is most definitely unbetad and this is just to get my creative juices flowing i promise you that this is not the full extent of my writing ability

“Aw, Minnie look at us!” Hyunjin exclaimed, excitedly waving Seungmin over from his position on the floor. Seungmin sighed, shoving the pile of papers on the counter aside before making his way over to Hyunjin. 

“What is it Jinnie?” Seungmin asked, plopping down next to his boyfriend. 

“Look! It’s a picture of us from when we were kids!” Hyunjin exclaimed, waving the photograph around. 

“Jinnie, I can’t see it if you keep waving it around.” Seungmin said with a chuckle, carefully grabbing it from Hyunjin. Seungmin looked down to see a picture of the two of them at the park near their old neighborhood; Hyunjin pushing a small Seungmin on the swings, huge smiles plastered on both of their faces. 

“Minnie, you were such a cutie back then.” Hyunjin said, looking at the picture over Seungmin’s shoulder before pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck. Seungmin hums noncommittally, sliding the picture back into its spot in the photobook before flipping through the rest of the pages. 

Hyunjin gently grabs Seungmin’s chin as he leafs through the photobook and slowly turns his head towards himself. 

“Hyunjin as much as I love looking at your face, I’m trying to look at these pictures.” Seungmin says with a pout, closing the photobook despite his previous protest. 

Hyunjin squishes Seungmin’s face with his hand still planted firmly on Seungmin’s chin. 

“Hyunjin, what are you doing?” Seungmin asked, words sounding a bit muffled as they slipped past his forcibly puckered lips.

Hyunjin only squinted at Seungmin, seemingly scrutinizing his face. 

“Well, I lied.” Hyunjin said, releasing Seungmin’s face, leaning back against the coffee table behind him. “You’re still a cutie to this day. You’ll always be the tiny, precious child you once were in my eyes.” He continued with a firm nod. 

Seungmin just burst out laughing at that. 

“You’re so odd.” Seungmin said, bringing Hyunjin into a warm hug, which the latter returned enthusiastically, allowing short, small giggles to fall from his own lips. 

“But maybe that’s why I fell in love with you in the first place.” Seungmin muttered, burying his face in Hyunjin’s neck.  
“I love you a lot, Minnie.” Hyunjin said breathily, sighing in content. 

“I love you even more.” Seungmin said, pulling away from Hyunjin’s neck to give him a brief eskimo kiss which brought a smile to both of their faces. 

“Can we give up on cleaning for today and just cuddle, maybe watch a movie too?” Hyunjin asked with a pout.

Seungmin pretended to think for a moment before agreeing. 

“I guess we could do that. I don’t want to dig the shredder out of the back closet anyway.” Seungmin said with a grin. 

Of course they should have finished cleaning that day since Seungmin’s parents were coming over the next day to make sure that the two boys had moved into their apartment without any trouble, but Seungmin just didn’t have the heart to say no to Hyunjin’s irresistible pout.


End file.
